


You & I

by angelboygabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a Good Brother, F/M, Fairies, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Weddings, lots of heartwarming shit, marriage proposals, mentions of past samjess and sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Sam Winchester might kinda-sorta have a crush on Eileen, Dean might kinda-sorta set them up, Gabriel and Jess might kinda-sorta lend a divine hand involving some magical goop and sparkly rings, and Castiel might kinda-sorta be forced to be Dean's emotional support at the first real Winchester wedding.A short, sweet fic made to satisfy the Saileen hearts of the world during winter hiatus '17.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A series cap-off designed from the season 12 episode Lotus, in an off canon AU if everything had gone smoothly where the Winchesters hadn't gotten arrested, the BMOL had finally fucked off, Mary went with Billie to Heaven, Lucifer had been successfully taken care of and no impending worldly threats had happened.

"Have you ever thought of something more? Maybe not marriage, but just... something with someone who knows the life?"

It was kind of more for Dean and Castiel, because his brother needed the stability of a relationship, and Castiel would be good for him. Sam wanted his brother and his friend to have some semblance of normal in his life. That comment was meant for them, but Sam was starting to think it was more for himself now that he'd met Eileen. They met on a banshee hunt, and Sam would have _liked_ to say that he was pretty cool and his normal suave self, but this girl? She gave him butterflies and was completely badass at the same time. He hated wishing her goodbye and regretted not asking for a Skype username so he could practicing signing and see her every once in awhile. But because he was a blushing schoolboy who felt like he was with Jess again, he completely forgot to and ran off to a smirking Dean and Baby with a face brighter than a tomato.  
Dammit.

A few months had passed of the world going to shit yet again, Sam and Dean with their hands full of basically attempting to force two almighty omniscient beings to get along, discovering resurrected family members, getting shot at, Sam getting kidnapped and tortured, trying to handle a semi-global organization of British assholes (that FINALLY left after some divine intervention from the friendlier God Squad), and then at long last canning Lucifer, shoving him in the cage, and relaxing for the first time in years. It was incredibly weird to go back to normal everyday salt-n-burns and not having a seemingly Apocolyptic story arc over their heads, but the Winchesters were learning to enjoy it.

*

It was during this in-between time that Sam ran into Eileen again while working a poltergeist case with Dean, and they hit it off again. Dean had rolled his eyes and told Sam to "take his girlfriend on a date" while he handled the rest of the case with Cas. Sam brought her to a nicer bar in the downtown of the city, and he was positive he would have talked her ears off, if she wasn't deaf. So instead, he signed her eyes out and admired the way they sparkled when she laughed at his abysmal sign language. Sam remembered to ask for her Skype user and she gave it to him with a blush. They kissed before Sam dropped her off at her motel room, and that was it. Sam was so, so, in for it.

Dean never missed the way Sam would spend hours at a time locked in his room, videoing her; happier than he had been since-  
Well, Dean had pretended that he thought Sam hated Gabriel. But his kid brother just couldn't get the affection out of his eyes around Douchey the munchkin archangel. Dean wasn't blind.

It came as a surprise one day when Dean marched into Sam's room, took the computer from his hands, and proceeded to rapid-fire mouth and sign things with a fluency Sam only wished to achieve. The only signs Sam recognized were "angel" "date" and "help". Which probably meant nothing good, considering Dean started hollering for Castiel, and then second later a two very shocked looking angels appeared in his room, one literal angel with just a perpetual look of confusion and the other metaphorical and looked rather concerned, still clutching her phone.

"Sam?" Eileen asked and Sam signed "sorry" (correctly this time, he might add) before Dean and Castiel borderline sashayed out of the room to likely discuss how manly and heterosexual they were while staring deeply into each other's eyes. Sam turned hot red and asked Eileen out when they left the room.

*

They had been dating, honest-to-Chuck dating for a year when Sam finally mustered the courage to pop the question. Eileen wanted to do a case first before "I let the giant moose drag me off to somewhere questionable and suspicious to do who knows what," and Sam could never ever turn down her puppy eyes. Who could honestly say no to "please, Sam, I wanna see if this is a fairy or a witch"?

*

Dean and Castiel let Sam and Eileen take the case on their own. Sam brought the ring with him, not wanting to let it out of his sight quite yet. The two of them were currently snooping around the home of a potential suspect, and Sam was really thinking this was their guy. Eileen was poking around the basement, lifting bottles and flashing her flashlight on anything remotely interesting, and handed a sparkly purple vial to Sam that _definitely_ didn't look man-made.

"This one looks pretty." she said, shoving the vial into his hand. He shook it a little, and it began to glow brighter. She smiled. "Seems harmless enough," she mused, continuing her way around the aisles of junk in the guy's basement. Eileen disappeared for a moment, and Sam snuck up behind her and grabbed her shoulder to scare her. She leapt up in surprise, yelping and hitting her head on one of the shelves. They froze when a jar burst open and orange slime covered her from head to toe.

"Shit." Sam signed and they ran out of the house and into the spare Impala they had snagged from the bunker's basement, tearing off for the hotel to wash the gunk off Eileen. They were about halfway back, cruising along the shore of a lake, when Eileen started complaining about a buzzing noise in her ears and a headache. Sam pulled over, leaving some Styx on in the car while he called his brother.

"Hey, bitch, what's up?" Dean sing-songed through the phone and Sam rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for this. "Something's wrong with Eileen. We were looking through a suspect's house when a bunch of this orange goo poured all over her, and now she says her head hurts something awful. Can you ask Cas if he knows what it is?" Sam asked and Dean huffed. "Yeah. Sure. Why the hell were you getting into... Goo in the first place?" Dean quizzed and Sam paused. Eileen was tapping on the window, tears streaming her face. "I gotta go, Dean." Sam hastily said and hung up, flinging open the car door. "Eileen? What's wrong?"

Her eyes went wide and darted from his lips to his own eyes.  
"Your voice..."  
Sam blinked in surprise, and then Eileen grabbed him by the arms and started singing the chorus of the song.

_"The jig is up, the news is out_  
They've finally found me  
The renegade who had it made  
Retrieved for a bounty"

Sam's jaw dropped and she started laughing through the tears. "I can hear you," she said, "I can hear you."

Sam wasn't even thinking when he pulled the ring out of his pocket and popped the box open, silencing her hiccuped "oh!"

"Well, would you hear me out and maybe become my wife?" he asked and Eileen froze in shock. She started nodding, slowly at first, and then faster before she threw her arms around Sam and crushed him in a hug. "Of course I will, why wouldn't I? You need an amazing woman like me in your life." Sam smiled so wide he thought his face would crack, and slid the ring on her finger. It sparkled in the moonlight, glinting off the car's side and Eileen looked over his shoulder with a soft sound before looking back at him.

"Was this going to be hers?" Eileen asked and Sam immediately knew what she was talking about.

"Yeah. Uh- yeah. But now it's yours. She would've wanted me to move on."

Eileen kissed him softly and smiled at whatever was behind him again before pulling him into the backseat of the car.

*

The following months passed in a blur, and Eileen lost her temporary gain of hearing. But that just made the short time all the more sweeter, and soon, Dean was pretending not to wipe his eyes into Castiel's shoulder at the first official Winchester wedding in a long, long time.

It was absolutely perfect, and for some reason, there was candy and wrappers and sweets literally everywhere, and Sam had no doubt it was some divine intervention from his favorite would-have-been.

Sam and Eileen were holding hands at the alter while Chuck himself read some deep stuff when she looked at the crowd and whispered for Sam to look as well. "They're here again! I saw them when you proposed."

And in the front row were the ghostly forms of Jessica Moore and Gabriel, crying tears of happiness. They waved to the couple and Sam saw Chuck smirk.

Something had ended, but something new had just begun.


End file.
